Surprises
by Arrowshot
Summary: The third in my oneshot series. Alphonse, Mustang, and Riza discover the existance of another homunculus! I wonder how this is going to play out? Possible OOCness. Mild swearing and colorful forms of retribution. I own nothing, so don't sue me!


Arrow: I know it has been a while but here is the next oneshot in my FMA series.

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and changes to the characters

* * *

**Fullmetal Alchemist**

**Surprises**

**

* * *

**

**Mustang sighed. Alphonse, Riza, and he had been watching the homunculi hideout for almost a week and the result was that the group had absolutely nothing that would give them a reason to raid the hideaway nor had they received a clue as to what – if – the group of criminals was planning something. The frustrated Colonel was beginning to think this project to be a waste of time. Well, he did until he remembered Ed and the absolute hatred the boy harbored for the unnatural beings concealed in the valley below. Oh, how the entire military missed the blond boy and wished they knew what had happened; not even Al could remember what had really happened on that fateful night.**

**Speaking of Al, Roy turned to his left and saw the younger Elric brother vigilantly watching the valley floor for any sign of the dreaded creatures. If Al knew that Mustang was about to give up, he would forcibly castrate the poor Colonel and then return to his post. He could be scary when he wanted to be or when something concerned his brother. Mustang sighed softly and resumed his watch of the general area; he liked genitals working properly, thank you very much. **

**Young Alphonse Elric watched the hideout with an intensity matched only by his older brother's search for the Philosopher's Stone and ways to get the younger's body back. His brother had hated the homunculi with a passion and Al would make sure that the damned abominations would never hurt anyone else nor would they take anyone from his or her loved ones. He could not clearly remember the exact consequences of that horrible night, but he knew that Envy had been present and his brother's heart had stopped. **

**Suddenly, the door to the hideaway opened and the oldest and only remaining original homunculus stepped out. Al felt his blood boil in his veins and wondered if this was how Ed felt when Mustang talked down to him. Envy looked around, unconcerned and moved away from the open doorway. Greed, Lust, Wrath, and Gluttony walked confidently out, followed by a new homunculus! Al could not see the details of the new one's face, but could clearly see a shock of blond hair. **

**Riza Hawkeye was stunned. She was the only one of the group to remember to bring her binoculars and she immediately used them on the blond homunculus, who was taking a stance across from Envy, presumably to spar with the older man. The sharpshooter zoomed in on the boys face and thought her favorite blond had come back to life; the shining blond hair, golden feline eyes, bright smile, and muscular build were nigh identical to the late Edward Elric. Riza blinked and realized that it **_**was**_** Edward Elric! The deceased alchemist had been turned into a homunculus! **

**The blond woman gave the boy a quick once-over to ensure that he was healthy. She was amazed at what she saw; golden eyes sparkled with happiness as the blond playfully trained with his new homunculus abilities, sweat from the workout glistening on his skin, making the intricate, red tribal tattoo shine in the late afternoon sunlight. Riza abandoned her post and ran; she needed to tell the others.**

"**Colonel Mustang! Alphonse!" The youngest Elric looked up.**

"**Miss Riza?" The boy's confusion was evident in his voice. "What is it?"**

"**Did you two see the new homunculus?" Roy spoke.**

"**Yeah, I can't see who it is though."**

"**It's Edward." Alphonse's face drained of color and he promptly fainted.**

"**That can't be," Roy shouted. "Riza are you sure?" The sharpshooter handed her superior officer the pair of binoculars.**

"**See for yourself, sir." Mustang looked through the magnifying lenses, hoping that Riza was wrong, although she rarely was.**

"**In the name of Mendeleev! It is he!" Alphonse woke up after Mustang's cry and looked to the woman desperately; he didn't want it to be true.**

"**Riza, is there any possibility of this being a fake?"**

"**I am afraid not, Al." The boy broke down into quiet tears. Mustang placed a hand on the sobbing boy and looked at Riza.**

"**I think we need to talk to Envy."**

**

* * *

**Arrow: What is going to happen? I have no idea! Hopefully I can post the next one soon. See ya later!**  
**


End file.
